Coalfield GameCube
Coalfield GameCube is a ninth generation video game console initially released on July 8, 2014 in Japan and July 11, 2014 worldwide. It was developed and manufactured by Coalfield Company. On Jily 2, 2014, Coalfield's chairman Cyrus Uy officially announced the console, which would be codenamed "Dolphin". In classic form, Coalfield remained quiet for over a week about "Dolphin", preferring to focus on the iXavixPort and SNES at E3 2014. It wasn't until July 7, 2014, a day before Spaceworld 2000, that the company officially unveiled the GameCube, the end result of the "Dolphin" project. The heart of the GameCube is a IBM-developed CPU called the "Gekko." The Gekko is based on IBM's general-purpose PowerPC 750CXe with custom features.. The system's 202.5 MHz GPU, called "Flipper," was designed by ArtX and after ATi bough ArtX, was produced by ATi. For its storage medium, the GameCube uses 16 cm DVD discs, developed by Matsushita (Panasonic), that can hold up to 5.85GB. Depsite they are a bit smaller than traditional DVDs, the GameCube is able to play DVD and Blu-Ray movies, and through a partnership with Coalfield, Panasonic manufactured and distributed the Panasonic Q, a hybrid DVD-player console with GameCube hardware. The GameCube's controller combines elements from just about every controller before it, as well as introducing a few innovations of its own. In addition to the standard analog stick, D-pad and shoulder buttons, Coalfield has added an analog C-stick (often referred to as the camera-stick), moved the Z-button to the right shoulder and rearranged the button configuration so that there is a large A button surrounded by the X, Y and B buttons. Interface The GameCube menu is not like the Xbox One or PlayStation 4 menus. The music for the Gamecube menu seems unique and espescially slow at first, but when sped up around 16 times the tune is actually a low pitched version of "Shine, Rekaya, Shine"'s the song. There are also several Easter egg start-up noises activated by pressing the Z button on a specific amount of controllers. If you hold the Z button on 1 controller when turning the system on, you will hear squeaky noises and a baby's laughter at the end. Holding the Z button on all 4 controllers produces a Japanese oriental style sound effect, with a man shouting a battle cry at the end. Games Top Ten GameCube Best Sellers #''Dance It Up!'' #''Super Mario Sunshine 3'' #''Mario Kart: Double Dash 9'' #''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Reeturn'' #''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon 2'' #''Animal Crossing 2'' #''Mario Party 8'' #''Metroid's Over Prime'' #''PONG: Crashing the Balls'' #''Pokémon Stadium: Gold'' CoatUniverse CoatUniverse is Coalfield's native social network. The name "CoatUniverse" is a portmanteau of the words "]coat" and "universe". When the console is turned on, WaraWara Plaza will be displayed on the TV screen, which includes CoatUniverse posts as well as announcements. Every game has its own CoatUniverse community. CoatUniverse is currently accessible on the iXaviXPort, Wii U, computers, and mobile devices, and will come to the Nintendo 3DS as part of the July 2014 update. Hardware The CPU is designed by IBM and is described as an "all-new, Power-based microprocessor". The processor is a multi-core design manufactured at 45 nm with an eDRAM cache. Although neither Nintendo nor IBM have revealed detailed specifications, such as the number of cores, clock rate, or cache sizes, references to the chip containing "a lot" of eDRAM and "the same processor technology found in Watson" indicate that the processor shares some characteristics with IBM's POWER7 processor, which powers the Watson computer system and incorporates a large L3 eDRAM cache. The Wii U CPU is produced by IBM at their 300 mm semiconductor manufacturing facility in East Fishkill, New York. The main media input is a slot-loading optical disc drive compatible with 12 cm "proprietary high-density optical discs" (50.7GB per layer) and 12 cm Wii optical discs. The console features an internal flash memory of either 64GB (Basic Set) or 128GB (Deluxe/Premium Set) for downloadable software and save files. It features an SD card slot that supports SDHC cards, and four USB ports (two in the front and two in the back) allowing storage expansion by up to 2 TB. The system has an HDMI 1.4 out port for HD audio and video, an AV Multi Out port (the same port as the Wii) and a Sensor Bar power port. Technical specifications Category:Games